zimmermannsfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown
Major Monogram and Heinz Doofenshmirtz host a viewer’s choice top 10 musical countdown from season 1 of Phineas and Ferb, while Doofenshmirtz disguises his Musical-Video-Mind-Control-Inator as a Musical-Videoclip-Inator. Summary The episode starts with Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Major Francis Monogram clapping at each other. Monogram greets Danville, Heinz then says says that they were taking break from their normal jobs and asks Monogram if his first name was Francis, to which Monogram said it was spelled with an “I.” Monogram explains that they are here to show the viewers about voting for their favorite Phineas and Ferb music videos, by showing number 10 - Ready for the Bettys. Heinz argues with Monogram about kids wanting to listen to rock and roll, and laments Monogram trying to speak street and shows number 9 - Queen of Mars. Monogram introduces Cindy, one of the audience until Irving Du Bois pushes her out of the way and shouts “Phineas and Ferb rock! Woo!” and Doofenshmirtz wonders why Agent M is using a typewriter since most kids haven’t seen it before and Monogram cuts their conversation to show number 8 - Ain’t Got Rhythm. Doofenshmirtz introduced to the audience to his Music Video Clip-inator and explains when he was a child that his parents won’t let him watch music videos. Monogram then cuts him off since they don’t have time for an emotionally scarring back-story. Heinz tells him he should give him an emotionally scarring front-story, but it doesn’t matter since he has a monster truck. Monogram was about to show number 7 until Doofenshmirtz cuts him off and runs over his foot - I Love You Mom. Doofenshmirtz laughs maniacally stating that his Music Video Clip-inator is actually a Music Video Mind Control-inator and quickly changes the subject to the audience that he’s talking about mimes and introduces number 6 - E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. Monogram says he plans to save the song as a ringtone, and introduce a special guest and having his own theme song that is Perry the Platypus. Phineas wonders where Perry is that Ferb tells him that he’s a special guest in a music video clip show. Monogram asks Perry about his thoughts about the videos for the show, to which Perry just chatters at him and leaves. Monogram then introduces the audience number 5 - an extended version of S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants). Doofenshmirtz tells the audience for the final four songs, a special video that will enslave the Tri-State Area will play, he then quickly changes the subject by telling them that he has a pie plate carrier that he got from a divorce. Doofenshmirtz argues that Monogram is getting paid for the show while all he gets is 200 community service hours, but Monogram tells him that the show is 30 minutes and reveals number 4 - Little Brothers. Monogram praises the last song, saying that if he was wearing socks it would have come off. Doofenshmirtz questions him really not wearing socks, Monogram states only for a moment and asks Carl about his socks. Then Monogram shows number 3 - an extended Busted. Monogram asks what Doofenshmirtz is doing, he tells him it’s his doom and drops a cage on top of him. Monogram tells Carl to call Perry, and then shows number 2 - Backyard Beach. Doofenshmirtz laughs maniacally that he has triumphed and he’s about to show the audience a video he scientifically created that will get stuck in their head. He plays My Name is Doof. The song started to hypnotize the audience, but Perry arrives and stops the video by pressing the eject button. Doofenshmirtz tries to play the song again, but Perry intervenes. Yet the audience has been fully hypnotized by Doofenshmirtz’s song. Monogram then asks Perry if there is something strong to counteract the song. Perry opens a curtain to reveal the number 1 song of the show: an extended Gitchee Gitchee Goo. As the song goes, the audience is un-hypnotized and Perry knocks Doofenshmirtz out, frees Monogram from the cage and puts Doofenshmirtz inside it. Monogram thanks Perry for stopping Doofenshmirtz and saving the Tri-State Area. He then finishes the music video countdown and asks Doofenshmirtz to say goodbye, which he states that he will get out from the cage but his name will still be Francis. Allusions * The introduction at the start of the show is similar to variety shows in the 70’s and 80’s. * Agent M on a typewriter refers to a famous expression, “A thousand monkeys typing on a thousand typewriters will eventually create Shakespeare.” * “Say goodnight, Doofenshmirtz” is a tribute to George Burns and Gracie Allie’s classic sign-off. * Times Square- The background in the beginning resembles Times Square in New York City. * Monty Python’s Flying Circus - Doofenshmirtz’s line, “Fran, Franny... yes, very macho” recalls a sketch where an interviewer (John Cleese) annoys Sir Edward Ross (Graham Chapman), first by calling him “Eddy-baby” and then by deciding that he’d rather call him “Frank... Fran... Franny... Little Franny-poo...” Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus * Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram, additional voices * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Isabella Murad as Milly * Madison Pettis as Adyson Sweetwater * Ariel Winter as Gretchen * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, additional voices * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Additional voices: Susanne Blakeslee, Lucy Davis, Eleen Gaundo, Phil LaMarr, Kari Wahlgren, Kaone Young, Steve Zahn Category:Phineas and Ferb episode Category:Television episode